


What Not To Do On A Movie Date

by vhsrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, emily has a plan, it's cute, movie date, there's a karen, they sneak in snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsrights/pseuds/vhsrights
Summary: Jemily has a fun day at the movies planned. :)
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 31





	What Not To Do On A Movie Date

“Come on, babe! Let’s go! I don’t wanna be late for the movie!” JJ stood with her hand on the doorknob, checking her watch for the umpteenth time.

“Yeah, yeah, babe I’m coming! Give me a second.” Emily called out from somewhere inside the apartment.

“If you take any longer, I’m leaving you here.” The blonde called out to her scatter-brained girlfriend.

“NO, no. Hold on, Jayje, I said I needed a second.” Emily reappeared from behind the kitchen wall, tugging at the straps of the tote bag in her hand.

Her dress shirt was tucked into khaki pants; its deep emerald color contrasting light blue bag. Emily fiddled with the buttons for a few more seconds before looking back at JJ. Her girlfriend was wearing a white and yellow sundress that was covered in lemon patterns. JJ’s blonde hair was loosely curled back, topped by her floppy, beige sun hat.

“Oh shoot!” Emily smacked her forehead, hiding the smirk on her face.

“What? What did you forget?” JJ turned around as they walked down the hall to the stairs.

“They don’t allow outside snacks in there! How am I going to get you into the theater?” Emily chuckled as JJ rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god, Em.” She smiled brightly and grabbed the brunette’s hand, turning the corner to the staircase.

The women walked outside and let the gentle sun hit their faces. They had decided to walk to the theater because it was only 20 minutes away and the air was relaxing. When JJ and Emily had been looking at apartments, the proximity to the city and its movie theaters had been a big plus. JJ walked slightly ahead of Emily, her eagerness spilling over into her quick steps. Her fingers were still laced with Emily’s as they made their way down the sidewalk.

The day was beautiful and the happy couple let each bit of its positive energy boost their mood. Occasional chirps from birds that fluttered from post to post and the whirr of passing cars filled their ears. Spread-out trees provided patchy shade with their tall canopies and were often surrounded by little patches of yellow or white flowers.

At one point, Emily pulled her phone to take a picture of her girlfriend. JJ didn’t notice the camera and continued to frolic forward, her ease apparent on her face. This sunny day felt like a reprieve after their long weeks stuck inside for their jobs. Traveling for work was one thing, but JJ and Emily loved enjoying things in the comfort of home as well.

They approached the final crosswalk, the theater in sight. JJ waited for Emily to catch up to her before wrapping her arms around Emily’s. She stayed close at the brunette’s side as they finished their walk to their destination. The large lights and signs outside the theater were like a unique gem in the middle of their residential area. JJ stopped outside the door.

“Okay, so I bought us tickets to see ‘Isn’t It Romantic’ with Rebel Wilson, Adam Devine, and Priyanka Chopra. I know you said that you “don’t like romcoms” but trust me, I’ve seen clips. You’re gonna like it.” Emily rolled her eyes before raising JJ’s hand to kiss it.

“Alright, I’m trusting you on this one. But if it’s cheesy and bad, I’m making you watch a Russian movie with me with no distractions.”

“Oh shut up, you know you love the cheesy ones just as much as I do, babe. So, what’s in the bag that took you so long to grab?” The blonde gestured to her tote, her eyebrows raised.

“Maybe, but I don’t have to admit. That? You’ll see.” Emily gave a fleeting answer and pulled JJ into the building.

She kept the smirk on her face as they stood in line to get their tickets printed. JJ wouldn’t get an answer until they were inside the theater. Every time the blonde asked, Emily simply leaned over and kissed her. It was a good way to get JJ off her case for a bit. Eventually, JJ gave up and simply leaned against Emily as they waited their turn.

5 minutes later, the women had their tickets and Emily directed JJ to the ticket checker rather than the concessions stand. JJ looked at her girlfriend with confusion. She knew that JJ needed snacks in the movie, and enjoyed having food with the picture. So what was she doing?

“Um, Em, what about snacks?” JJ spoke, hoping to understand Emily’s behavior.

“Yeah, what about them?” Emily forgot that JJ had no idea about her plan, being the reason for the tote bag.

“Aren’t we going to get them from the concessions?”

“Jen, those cost an arm and a leg. We are not paying 30 bucks for some buttered popcorn and a watered-down Pepsi. Plus, I have a plan.”

Still confused, JJ decided to trust her girlfriend. They walked up to the ticket check station and no employee was in sight. Emily made an executive decision (to save them time and reduce the chances of getting caught) and pulled JJ past the line, towards their theater.

“Trust me,” Emily said as she pushed through the big door.

“Always,” JJ answered without hesitation as they walked to the back row.

Emily set her bag down and let JJ go to her seat. The movie had been in theaters for a while and they had missed it for the sake of cases, so the room was mostly empty. The only other people they could see was a middle-aged couple sitting a few rows in front of them.

Emily finally opened the tote and showed JJ what she had been holding.

“Oh. My. God. Look at all these snacks! When did you have time to do this?” JJ looked up at Emily incredulously.

“I may have been stockpiling them for a bit. Go nuts, Jen. I got pretty much everything you like in here.” Emily beamed back at her girlfriend, watching JJ grab the bag of Cheetos on top first.

The movie started soon after and the two settled in their seats. They laughed with Rebel Wilson’s quips and her exaggerated obliviousness to Adam Devine. Emily made a joke that it was like them before they got together. JJ rolled her eyes.

The movie was enjoyable for both, filled with enough laughs and cheesy moments to have a perfect balance. JJ and Emily were both focused until JJ felt her feelings peak with love. The movie was channeling her inner romantic, so she lightly turned Emily’s face to the side and kissed her. Emily must have been feeling the same thing because she returned the favor.

They kissed again and the movie became long forgotten. JJ’s lips moved against Emily’s and that was all that mattered. Emily and JJ didn’t happen to notice the middle-aged woman approach their row with a theater employee. The bright light of his flashlight finally pushed the two apart.

“I’m sorry ladies, but we have a no PDA rule in here. You’re gonna have to leave.” His voice was dejected. It was obvious that he didn’t want to be telling two grown women to stop making out in the back of the theater.

“Yeah, I suggest you leave before you distract me and my husband from more of our movie.” The woman beside him chirped up, earning death glares from both of the agents. Any other annoying remarks died in her throat.

“Okay, fine. We’ll be out of your hair.” JJ spoke quickly but surely, making sure that Emily didn’t blow up at the lady.

“Ma’am? I don’t think you should be worried about your husband. He saw this movie a couple of days ago with his girlfriend, Becky, is it?” Emily made one last snide comment before they walked out.

All they heard from inside the theater was exasperated cursing from the lady that had them kicked out. Emily’s bluffing comeback had actually worked. She giggled as she and JJ made their way out of the building. The day was still young, and the street was filled with options.

At least now they knew what not to do on a movie date.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys love this as much as i do! lmk what you think. you can also send me prompts on tumblr @vhsrights :) enjoy


End file.
